gadravefandomcom-20200213-history
Knightly Virtues
The Knightly Virtues are a set of values held in common by the various Knightly Orders of the Region of Ralon. The list below includes the 7 virtues, alongside the accompanying Virtuous Acts required of those that uphold them. *Nobility **Charity *Courage **Integrity **Honesty *Justice **Temperance *Prowess **Valor **Excellence *Generosity **Largesse **Kindness *Faith **Perseverance **Wisdom *Loyalty **Obedience **Faithfulness Nobility (Charity): Live with dedication to the greatness of character, by holding to the virtues and duties of a Knight. Remember that these ideals can rarely be reached or maintained, and that it is the quality of striving towards them which ennobles your soul. Nobility influences others, by offering a compelling example of personal dedication to the most beautiful expressions of the human spirit. Be Charitable with yourself and others in your speech, your actions, and your intentions. Teach the Knightly path openly to any who seek your counsel, and encourage them to excel. In certain ways, living into his Nobility gives the Knight his greatest reward, for if he is successful, he will be surrounded by noble friends; a band of great strength against the forces of mediocrity, cynicism, cowardice and corruption. The Nobility of a true Knight creates other Knights out of those that surround them. Represented by the Rose of Nobility Courage (Integrity, Honesty): Being a Knight often means choosing the more difficult path; often the personally expensive one. Be prepared to absorb losses in service of the precepts and people you champion. At the same time, a Knight must remember that stupidity and courage are cousins – pointless risk or sacrifice is not noble. Courage means taking the side of truth in all matters, rather than allowing for the expedient lie. Manifest the truth whenever possible. Be prepared, as the purest truths can bring grief. In living this, a Knight upholds the highest truths and surpasses the greatest tests of the human spirit. The Knight exhibits power, with integrity and control, while acknowledging his risks and dangers. Represented by the Rose of Nobility Gauntlet of Courage. Justice (Temperance): Seek always to understand and follow the "right" path, unencumbered by bias or personal interests. Recognize that the sword of justice can be a terrible thing, so its use must be tempered by humanity and mercy. Seek wise counsel in determining that which is "right", while making clear that your acceptance of input will not abrogate your role as arbiter. Accept that your judgments will create both delight and anger. Yet, if the "right" you proclaim rings true, and you invoke it without bending to temptation for expediency, you will earn renown beyond measure. Learn the difference between enforcing the letter of the law, and living within its spirit. Represented by the Mace of Justice. Prowess (Valor, Excellence): Strive for excellence in all endeavours expected of a Knight, especially martial, yet also otherwise. Embody strength which is used in the service of justice, rather than for personal aggrandizement and gain. Use your martial, intellectual, and moral strength to resist and defeat all forms of tyranny over the minds and bodies of all mankind. Remember that your mind will maintain strength longer than your body. Long after you pass, your declarations of word and stands for principle, if they are Knightly, will still have power to affect the course of events. Represented by the Longsword of Prowess. Generosity (Largesse, Kindness): Be generous, in so far as your resources reasonably allow. Be known as a giver of gifts, who expects nothing in return. Remember that your gifts are often more important to the receivers, when in the form of your actions and words, rather than material things. A kind word often lasts longer in a person's memory than any object. Consider that nothing belongs to you, that you are merely the custodian of what you possess, and giving freely will come easy for you. Represented by the Helm of Generosity. Faith (Perseverance, Wisdom): A Knight must have faith in his beliefs. Whatever the Knight's beliefs may be, they root the Knight with the strength of certainty, and give hope in the face of despair created by human failings. Faith, like Justice must never be blind, yet must persist without compromise. Yet, the Knight must not mistake stubbornness for Faith. Truly holding to this requires genuine internal reflection; taking time to carefully examine values, and why they are held. The Knight who blindly accepts a belief without examining its consequences does the same as blindly accepting orders which lead to certain destruction, without benefit, to him or those he defends. Wisdom informs Faith, and that which is learned to be untrue is set aside, without shame, in the face of new knowledge. Represented by the Shield of Faith. Rose of Nobility Loyalty (Obedience, Faithfulness): Be known for unwavering commitment to the people and ideals you choose to live with, and have professed to others. There are many circumstances where compromise is expected. Loyalty is not among them. While your loyalty must never be blind, it also must never be for sale. Be prepared for people to condemn you for your loyalty, when they lack understanding for the basis of your faith. At times, you may stand alone, being loyal to what was, rather than what is. Your final loyalty to a person or cause may be this; to speak the truth to them, no matter how difficult that truth is for them to hear, most especially if they have done wrong. Represented by the Banner of Loyalty.